


electrify my heart

by soullessfollower98



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, Social Media, TikTok, aang is there super briefly tho, but I simply do not care, overusing pet names probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessfollower98/pseuds/soullessfollower98
Summary: 5 times that Sokka records Boyfriend Challenges for his TikTok, +1 time that Zuko does (or tries to, anyway).
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 568





	electrify my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing these types of videos in my feed and then at like 4am inspiration just hit me like a ton of bricks. So I spent a whole day writing this!
> 
> credit to @olsennchris on TikTok for posting such cute videos
> 
> title is from Buttercup by Jack Stauber
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :)

1\. The _Come Out to Your Boyfriend_ Challenge

“Hey, babe?” Sokka asks, positioning his phone so it’s leaning against something off-camera, very haphazardly and quickly, almost as if he didn’t think about where to put his phone before he pressed _record_.

Zuko, who is at the stove, mixing something in a pot, gives only a non-committal _hmmm?_ in response, not even bothering to turn around.

At least, not until Sokka says, in a tone that is somehow convincing, “There’s something I have to tell you.”

When Zuko’s face comes into view, he looks suspicious, spatula still in hand, and a glob of sauce about to drip onto the floor. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, _so_ — well, okay, for one, you’re about to make a mess, honey, maybe you should put that down?”

Zuko glances down at the spatula, eyes widening slightly before he quickly sets it on the stove, and when he turns back around, his arms are crossed, feigning nonchalantness. “Thanks. What’s up?”

“Alright, now — I’m kind of nervous about telling you this, but I think you should know. It’s _important_ that you do.” Zuko’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t say anything, so Sokka takes that as his cue to continue. “I’m — I’m bisexual.”

All at once, any tension drains from Zuko’s body, and he rolls his eyes, turning back around to the stove and continuing to tend to the pot of food. “ _Bisexual_ , huh? No kidding.”

“ _Hey_! This is important to me, love! It doesn’t seem like you’re taking it very seriously!”

Zuko sighs, audible even though he’s no longer facing the camera, and when he turns to Sokka again, he looks distinctly unimpressed. “ _Sweetie_ ,” he says, kindly, “this is _definitely_ not news to me. You and Suki have matching _Best Bi_ shirts.”

At the mention of the shirt, Sokka can’t help snickering a little, and for a few seconds, a picture of Sokka and Suki, at last year’s Pride Parade, in their matching _Best Bi_ shirts, flashes on the screen. Once the picture disappears, Zuko looks slightly more amused, his eyebrow raised.

“I just had to _make sure_ that you knew,” Sokka says, and the smile in his voice is evident, even though he’s off-camera. “Communication is _important_ in a relationship.”

Zuko rolls his eyes again, though he’s definitely smiling now, and he nods, resigned to his boyfriend’s ridiculousness. “ _Very_ important, yes. Thank you for telling me, baby, I’m proud of you.”

Sokka enters the frame, walking up to Zuko and wrapping his arms around him, and pressing a multitude of kisses to his face, until the screen cuts to black.

2\. The _Call Your Boyfriend by Their Name_ Challenge

The camera angle is low and aimed at Zuko, who is sitting next to Sokka on their couch, and Sokka’s legs can be seen, outstretched and in Zuko’s lap. But he’s engrossed in a book, not paying any attention.

“Hey, Zuko?” Sokka asks, and his head snaps up almost immediately, a look of confusion on his face.

“What?” He sounds lost, and he closes his book, though he keeps one finger on the page that he was reading. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

“No, no, I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner?”

“You—” Zuko’s confusion worsens, and he sets his book down, forgetting to place his bookmark and subsequently losing his page. “But you called me _Zuko_.”

Sokka can’t help it now — he laughs and reaches out to hold his boyfriend’s hand. “But that’s your _name_ , isn’t it?”

“Not in this house,” Zuko says, and he still looks confused, but he easily intertwines he and Sokka’s fingers together. “I’m either _baby_ , or _sweetie_ , or _honey_ , or _sweetheart_ , or—”

“I can’t _believe_ you used to say that you didn’t like pet names,” Sokka interrupts, and Zuko scoffs, though his cheeks are now a bit rosy.

“I never said that I didn’t _like_ them,” Zuko responds, though the slow and suspicious way in which his words leave his mouth indicate that he’s probably lying. “I just wasn’t _used_ to them.”

“And now you’re not used to your own name,” Sokka teases, which worsens Zuko’s blush _and_ makes him pull his hand away, and he picks his book back up, only to scowl at the fact that he’d lost his page.

“Jerk,” he says, and though he’s obviously annoyed, the fondness is clear in his voice, too.

“ _Love youuuuu_ ,” Sokka coos at him, earning himself a glare, but there’s a second of a mischievous glint in his eyes before he’s setting his book down again, and then — “ _Hey!_ ” Sokka says, moving his legs off of Zuko’s lap before he starts _tickling his feet_ again. “Not fair!”

“ _Very_ fair.” Zuko’s book falls off the couch and onto the floor as he moves closer to Sokka, attempting to pull his feet out from underneath him — and the screen cuts to black.

3\. The _Get in the Shower With Your Boyfriend While Being Fully Clothed_ Challenge

Sokka’s face is split into a wide and excited grin as he makes sure his phone is stable, and then he creeps his way over to the shower, his tip toeing very exaggerated, before he pulls back the curtain and slips in.

Immediately, Zuko yells, “ _Sokka!_ ” and there’s a _thump_ from inside the shower. “Sokka, what the _fuck?_ ”

“Hello, Sokka here,” is his response, and it’s accompanied by some soft giggling.

“ _Baby_ ,” Zuko whines, “baby, my _shampoo_. It’s the _special_ shampoo, Sokka, the one that cost like $60 and has my name on it! It’s _spilling_ because you made me _drop it_ by scaring the _shit_ out of me!”

“You’re inflating the price a bit,” Sokka says easily, and after a moment, he hums. “ _Function of Zuko_. Maybe I should get some of this. Seems fancy.”

“Like you would ever spend that much on shampoo,” Zuko says. “You use a shampoo and body wash combo like a _monster_.”

“It’s _efficient_ ,” Sokka argues. “A _time saver_. I thought those were things that you _appreciated_. Though — this smells really nice, babe, what scent is this?”

“Peach. The website let me pick the scent.” Zuko sounds proud of himself, and considerably less irritated than he was a moment ago. “But it really was expensive, so don’t — _don’t waste it!_ What are you doing?”

“Helping you out!” There’s another _bang_ as something else hits the shower floor, and a soft, “ _Shit_ ,” from Sokka, and a loud, drawn out _sigh_ from Zuko.

But then it’s quiet for a few seconds, the only audible noise being the running water. Until —

“See?” Sokka asks. “I’m _helping_. I’m very _helpful_.”

“You _are_ ,” Zuko allows, “but I really was prepared to do this _on my own_. You also used _way too much_ shampoo — did you honestly think that you needed _that_ much?”

“You have long hair,” is Sokka’s defense. “Have to make sure all of it is being properly _cleansed_.”

“Because I can’t do that by myself,” Zuko says, which earns him a quiet _uh uh_ in response. “Right. Which is why you had to come in here _fully clothed_. It was such an _important_ task.” There’s a _uh huh_ this time.

It goes silent again, save for the water, and then Sokka asks, “Do you also need help washing your di—”

“ _Nope!_ ” Zuko cuts him off. “Nope. Can handle that one _all on my own_ , sweetheart.”

And the screen cuts to black.

4\. The _Say “It’s So Hot” and Undress in Front of Your Boyfriend_ Challenge

The camera is aimed at Zuko, who is lounging on the couch and concentrating _very hard_ on his drawing tablet, his hair pulled back into a messy bun, though some of it is falling into his face as he works.

“ _Babe_ ,” Sokka loudly complains from somewhere off-camera. “It’s so hot in here.”

“I can guarantee you it’s not,” is Zuko’s reply, and he doesn’t look up from his tablet. “You know what hot is, sweetie, and it’s not this.”

“It _is_ ,” Sokka insists. “It’s _so_ hot.”

Zuko rolls his eyes and looks up, his face unamused — until a second later, when he looks both _shocked_ and _surprised_. “What — love, what are you—”

“ _Told you_ , it’s _hot_ ,” Sokka says, and Zuko’s eyes are now comically wide. “You’re honestly telling me that you’re _not?_ ”

“Might be a little hot,” Zuko allows, though he sounds distracted. He sets his drawing tablet down next to him and sits up, and then his eyes get impossibly _wider_. “Oh my _god_ , Sokka, you’re — we are in the _living room_ , what—”

“Am I not allowed to be comfortable in my own home?” Sokka asks, interrupting him. “I’m _very_ comfortable now.”

“Yes, you sure are,” Zuko agrees, and he moves his tablet onto the coffee table, though his gaze never leaves his boyfriend. “You could come be comfortable over here, maybe? Next to me?”

“Yeah?” Sokka sounds smug. “Would you like that, sweetheart?”

A blush has appeared on Zuko’s cheeks in _record time_ , but he nods, sitting up a little more. “Yeah, you — _yes_ , you should come over he—”

Zuko is interrupted _this time_ by the sound of a door opening, and then a cheerful, “Hey guys!” by none other than Aang. He continues with, “We brought over some dinner, and — oh _no!_ ”

While Zuko’s eyes are still wide, they’ve turned _horrified_ rather than _interested_ , and he stands up from the couch, though he doesn’t seem sure of what to do with himself.

“ _Aang!_ ” Sokka yells, and there’s a _thump_ from off-camera. “Why didn’t you _knock_ , dude?”

“You always just walk into our place!” Aang sounds both defensive _and_ panicked. “ _Katara!_ Shield your eyes, your brother’s naked!”

And the screen cuts to black.

5\. The _Hug Your Boyfriend and Don’t Let Go_ Challenge

“ _Helloooo_ darling, I’m in here!” Sokka calls, and he’s rushing through setting up his phone, making the camera angle just _slightly_ tilted. “How was work?”

“Fucking _annoying_ ,” is Zuko’s response, and he walks into their dining room just as Sokka is backing away from his phone and attempting to look casual. “Turns out that being promoted is actually _awful_ , because no one takes me fucking _seriously_.”

“Oh, baby, come here,” Sokka says, holding open his arms — a clear invitation.

Which Zuko accepts without any hesitation at all. He sets his bag down on the table and then he’s being wrapped up in Sokka’s arms, pressing his face into his neck and _melting_ into the embrace. Immediately, Sokka is running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back and gently shushing him, _and_ occasionally pressing kisses to the top of his head.

The video speeds up, then, showing the passage of time — it’s unclear _how much_ time, but it’s obviously a _while_. When the video slows down to normal speed again, Sokka is chuckling, though he’s still moving his hands up and down Zuko’s back.

“You’re not going to let go, are you?” he asks, and his voice is slightly muffled, because his mouth is against Zuko’s hair.

“ _Nope_ ,” Zuko says, and he pulls Sokka impossibly closer, his face more firmly pressed against his neck.

The video speeds up again, for just a little while longer, and once it returns to normal yet again, Sokka is saying, “So, we’re just staying like this, then? For the rest of the day? The rest of our lives?”

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” Zuko hums — and the screen cuts to black.

+1. The _Ask Your Boyfriend on a Date_ Challenge

“So,” Zuko says, and the camera angle is a selfie view, pointing up at his face. “Sokka always does videos of _me_ , so I figured I’d try and do one of _him_ , so everyone can see how cute and adorable _he_ is.” The background behind Zuko is shifting as he walks, and he’s holding the phone just slightly _too close_ to his face, so the top of his head is out of the shot.

In another moment, the screen is flipping to the back-facing camera, showing Zuko approaching he and Sokka’s bedroom, where Sokka is lying on their bed, _extremely_ focused on his Nintendo Switch.

“ _Babe_ ,” he says as he hears Zuko’s approach, not looking up from his game. “This is my eleventh Nook Miles Ticket — I _will_ get Scorpion Island if it’s the _last thing_ _I goddamn do_.”

“Eleventh?” Zuko asks, seeming momentarily distracted from his main goal. “Christ, sweetie, you have a lot more patience than I do.”

“You say that as if that’s not an _obvious fact_ that we are both _well aware of_.” Sokka looks up from his Switch once he’s on a loading screen, and his entire face lights up as he notices the fact that Zuko is _clearly_ recording him. “Whatcha doin’ there?”

“Nothing,” Zuko says, though the fact that he’s lying is not hidden well. “I just have a question for you.”

Sokka raises an eyebrow, a smirk curving one side of his mouth upward. “Ask away, my love.”

“Would you go on a date with me?” Zuko sits down as he asks, changing the perspective, so he’s no longer looking down at Sokka, but is level with him instead. One of his hands also reaches out to gently lay on Sokka’s leg, his thumb moving in slow, gentle circles.

Sokka’s smirk has turned into a full blown grin, and he sets his Switch aside, moving to be closer to Zuko. “You’re so _cute_ ,” he says, and after a few seconds, his eyes are lighting up — probably at the fact that Zuko is now blushing. “ _Of course_ I’ll go on a date with you — but can I give you a few tips first?”

“Tips?” Zuko sounds confused. “What do you mean?”

“Try not to make it so _glaringly obvious_ that you’re recording me.” Zuko huffs a bit, from behind the camera, but it only makes Sokka grin _more_. “It’s _precious_ , really, I promise, but if you want to get on _my level—_ ”

“I’ll cancel the date if you start acting like a jerk,” Zuko warns, but Sokka doesn’t seem phased.

“If you want to get on my _level_ , sweetheart, you have to be _suave_. An easy way to do that is to just put your phone down somewhere, and make sure the camera is pointed the right way.”

“I don’t think I want to be on _your level_ , dear,” Zuko says, “because then we _both_ would have overinflated egos.”

The jab makes Sokka pout, but only for a few seconds — once he’s over it, he takes Zuko’s hand and pulls him closer and closer and _closer_ , until he’s practically in his lap, and then he takes the phone, flipping the camera so it’s a view of the two of them, snuggling up against each other.

“Isn’t he _charming?_ ” Sokka asks, addressing whoever happens to be watching the video. “Leave a comment telling Zuko how _adorable_ he is!”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Zuko groans, pressing his face against Sokka’s chest, probably to hide his blush, and it just makes Sokka grin and press a kiss to the top of his head.

And then the screen cuts to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka made it to Scorpion Island on that 11th try
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!! :)


End file.
